Put Out Fire With Flames
by sphinxofthenile
Summary: Crisis Core. Some unexpected news make a rather uneventful night take a different turn. Sephiroth/Genesis


**Disclaimer: I do not own these guys, they own me.****  
****Warning: pretty much PWP, angst, no beta**

**Please note that this story is rated M for explicit sex between two males. You have been hereby warned.****  
**

**  
****A/N: I really can't believe I did this. I haven't written smut on my own in ages. But you just can't refuse a bunny that bites you in the ass right in the middle of your last exam. Now let's just hope I don't get banned. :P Reviews are loved and cherished, as always.****  
****  
**

* * *

Sephiroth sits up in bed, feet touching the cool floor, perfectly defined muscles ripping under flawless porcelain skin as he stretches like a great cat, just as royal and graceful. Then he gets up, stiffens a little as he hears the silk sheets whisper with the weight of another body. It takes time to get used to not waking alone.

"Where are you going?" the voice is every bit the mewling of a sleepy kitten, except deeper, more melodic, and a small smile touches the corners of his lips despite himself. He shouldn't think it sweet. It seems to be in an insoluble inconsistency with the very nature of the other man, yet it seems to fit in a way he has no comprehension of.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he turns back, his gorgeous silver mane covering him in its shiny veil, but he can still feel his lover's appreciative gaze stroking his body. Smile still in place he leans down to leave a peck on Genesis' pretty mouth, the kiss turning into something deeper, hungrier with slender fingers sinking into his hair to rest on the back of his neck and pull him closer, plush lips opening up eagerly to invite him in.

Sephiroth is quick to take advantage of that, licking at the roof of the other's mouth before coaxing his tongue into a slow, passionate dance, the soft wet heat still carrying a vague hint of himself to revel in. „Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon," he whispers against Genesis' lips, sharing a few short, teasing pecks nevertheless before finally pulling away.

"Hojo?" Genesis asks with a frown evident in his voice amongst many other, more complicated things, far more alert now than just a few minutes earlier.

"Shower," Sephiroth holds up his palm with a smirk, and though invisible in the dark, they both know there is itchy, crusting white clinging to the slender fingers, an unpleasant and yet not reminder of what have transpired between them just a few hours earlier. The mere memory of that lithe body writhing under his, those kiss-swollen lips pressing urgent kisses to his neck, teeth scraping when the pleasure becomes too great, too much is enough to shiver Sephiroth's body fully awake.

"Care to join?" he lifts one silver eyebrow, but Genesis is already settling back into the nice warmth of the sheets, rubbing his face into his pillow with a small, non-committal hum.

"Bath?" Genesis asks then, tone unmistakeably hopeful, the Second Class quarters not exactly famous for offering pointless luxuries. Before Sephiroth realises it, he is smiling again, and has to fight the reflex to hide it. Takes time getting used to that too.

"I'm going to take advantage of your clever fingers then."

"Only if I can take advantage of yours," the visible corner of Genesis' mouth curves wickedly, even though his eyes remain closed.

"You always manage to give second meanings to my words."

"Oh, do I?" Genesis is a talented actor, but he's not even trying now, feigned innocence betrayed by the laughter in his voice.

"I meant you help me with this mess," Sephiroth lifts a lock of his hair up with two fingers, looking at it almost wryly.

"I kind of like that mess, you know," Genesis stretches lazily, fingers gripping at the black sheet so perfect in highlighting his red and white beauty, the motion bringing back with breathtaking force the image of the very same gesture, except dripping extasy.

"Keep doing this, and we'll never make it to the bathroom," the silver general looms over the bed once again, lips on ear, close enough to brush with every word, loving the way those smallest of caresses shiver through the body underneath.

"Doing what?"

"You know exactly what," he sinks his teeth into the lobe, sucking softly, earning him an appreciative moan and a tilt of that head that bares the long, smooth plane of the slender neck all but begging to be ravaged.

As if he could pass up an invitation like that.

He slides his mouth down for more of that taste that is deliciously sweet and salty and that he finds himself becoming more and more addicted to each time the unsupposed happens, green eyes darkening as he feels the pulse speed up where his hot lips meet with the cool silk of skin.

The dark cover slides down just enough to reveal the dip of his lover's waist, far too tempting not to run his fingertips over it before he starts kissing down Genesis' spine, the beautiful back arching into his every touch, ever so enticingly responsive. He lingers long and torturous at the small of his back, strong, sword-calloused palms holding the redhead's hips pinned to the soft bedding, only the very tip of his tongue teasing along the line of the thin barrier of raw silk revealing far too much and yet nowhere near enough.

"Mmm," a few small nips to that maddening curve and a long, slow, final lick, eyes only a thin line of green under lowered lids. "You taste so good, songbird," he practically purrs and smiles as Genesis tries to buck up against him.

Strange how quickly the once taunting word has lost its edge and purpose, stranger still that yet somehow it remains, tasting of their fights, their kisses, every bit just as right as the earth and the sky and the stars he knows are there somewhere high above them even if they can't see them here in the city far too rotten to care for such useless wonders.

He will see them soon. Far too soon.

"What's on your mind?" Genesis asks, stops the struggle of his hips, and Sephiroth moves away, lies down on his back, cat-green eyes now fixed on the ceiling. His arm instinctively wraps around his lover when Genesis closes the distance between them, propped up on one elbow and drawing lazy circles on the silver general's naked thigh.

"Today I had a meeting with Lazard."

"Is that all?" Genesis smiles, wicked, flushed, wets his lips with his tongue. "And here I thought you were worried about taking over the troops in Wutai. I wonder... in those five days of crossing the sea, will you wrap your fingers around your cock pretending it's me?" he all but purrs, slides his hand between pale, beautifully muscular legs, stroking slow but rough, loving the feel of Sephiroth's length hard and hot and slick under his palm, the way he fights to keep those green eyes from rolling back into his head.

"Four months," the silver general whispers and Genesis freezes, Sephiroth's eyebrows knitting at the sudden loss of pleasure for a moment. "Lazard had withheld your promotion to First Class and delayed the shipment of your troops by four months."

Surprisingly enough, Genesis doesn't snap, far worse than if he actually did, and Sephiroth could swear he feels the silence tingle his skin. It doesn't last long, though.

"And just when exactly were you planning to tell me?" Genesis starts slowly, accentuating every word, but his voice gradually rises as he goes on without leaving a single chance for a reply. He is sitting up now, a cold touch of air between them where the heat of skin on skin is gone, and if looks could kill, Sephiroth would be dead as a rock. "At the docks? 'Oh, sorry, before I leave, I forgot to tell I'll be away a bit longer than expected, hope you'll enjoy your four months of still being nothing but fucking _Second Class_!' Or perhaps not at all?"

"I'm telling you now," Sephiroth replies calmly, even though he knows it usually only drives Genesis mad.

"You wouldn't have, had I not asked!" Genesis retorts, furious, the glow of azure eyes more and more pronounced in the darkness of the room.

"You are not even angry at _me_, Genesis."

"Oh, why, yes, yes I am! Hope you are happy, at least there'll be no one to steal your spotlight," Genesis practically spits the words, hands balling into fists and tousled tresses falling into his face, veiling his tense jaws.

"Your accusations are unjust, songbird," Sephiroth replies, the tone still calm but harder, the green eyes starting to burn too.

"Unjust?" the redhead laughs, a dry, choking sound. "What do you know about justice? I don't fucking deserve this!"

"No, you don't," Sephiroth extends his arm to brush Genesis' cheek with his fingers, but the other bats his hand away and gets up, the sheet completely falling away, but the general's freezing eyes remain fixed on his lover's anger-hardened face, even as he reaches for his shirt that has been discarded carelessly on the way to the bed. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I should've left long ago," Genesis replies bitterly, and for a moment Sephiroth can't decide if he is talking about their now far too many times broken rule of not spending the night together but slipping out of each other's rooms before dawn when it doesn't attract attention, or something entirely more serious, deeper, sharper. "Angeal will be worried," Genesis then adds quietly, something they know is true but doesn't really matter any.

"As any highly intelligent man would be, and no, you are not leaving just yet," Sephiroth rises, the air of infinite power surrounding him suddenly back with full force, accepting nothing but obedience, and Genesis narrows his eyes, tilts his chin up defiantly.

"You just try and order me around when we are alone, _general_. I do as I please, and besides, why even pretend you care? Go and command your troops, laugh at me with the officers behind my back, fuck some pretty Wutaian whores, I don't give a damn," he starts putting on the shirt with movements far too livid not to speak volumes.

"You are clearly confusing me with that womanizer Fleischmann," Sephiroth crosses his arms, now obviously pissed.

"Womanizer?" Genesis chuckles humorlessly, tugs on the collar of the shirt to make sure it's properly in place. "Weren't he in your contingent, he would probably be the first to knock on my door and offer to keep my bed warm." His fingers touch the first button but it never gets to be done, Genesis finding himself suddenly pushed into the wall hard, one of his wrists pinned to the cool surface by a strong hand, another gripping his throat and Sephiroth's lips so close to his they are almost touching.

"Except, no one else gets to touch you like this, songbird. No one but me," he whispers, presses his body into Genesis', one muscular thigh pushed between his legs, rubbing, and as Genesis gasps involuntarily, Sephiroth uses the opportunity to thrust his tongue deep and forceful into the wet cavern of his mouth.

Genesis tenses, tries to push him away, tries to bite down on the mercilessly plundering tongue, to free himself from the dominating kiss that threatens to steal his breath and burn everything out of him until nothing remains beside pure, primal want. But they are both warriors, they know how to ignore pain, and Sephiroth just keeps pushing for more, for a different taste, a different reaction, grinding their hips together. His hand from Genesis' throat slides to the back of his neck, tilting his head for better access, a soft groan of satisfaction slipping past his lips when the redhead starts kissing back like there is no tomorrow, engages their tongues in a heated battle of scorching lust.

By the time he pulls back, they are both out of breath, eyes glazed over with desire, pupils delated in arousal, way past arguments or even words now. In a heartbeat, they are devouring each other again, hands caught up in a frenzy of stroking, touching, feeling, pulling, gripping, the shirt hanging loosely from Genesis' shoulders nothing but a nuisance, still, not reason enough to separate himself from his fiery lover, so Sephiroth just rips it off with cold precision, lets it fall and pool at their feet. Genesis can bitch about it in the morning, but right now, feeling the whole length of that naked body pressed against his is all that matters. The beautiful hands digging into his silver mane, the slender hips moving greedily against him, and suddenly not even that is enough, nothing is.

"Genesis," he pants, moans almost, slides his hands to the redhead's hair, pulling on the copper tresses hard enough to make the smaller man hiss. The other immediately takes the hint and knowing exactly what is wanted from him, falls down on his knees. Without wasting another precious moment he wraps his kiss-swollen lips around Sephiroth's cock, a sight the silver haired man can just never get enough of. It makes him fight back the urge to let his green eyes fall closed at the sensations washing over him as Genesis immediately takes him all the way in, impatient to slick his length up, nothing of the impish teasing he usually so likes to torture his lover with.

Sephiroth knows it must burn, or at least it definitely will, but just the mere thought that at this point Genesis doesn't care anymore takes him a step closer to losing it. He brings two fingers to his lips, sucking, wetting them thoroughly, feeling on the slender digits the grunt that is ripped from his throat as Genesis moans around him, hungry eyes fixed on the highly suggestive sight of tongue lavishing attention to fingers, knowing all too well every lick is taking him closer to what he so desperately wants.

But it's not like Genesis is known for his patience or strong commitment for playing fair and he hollows his cheeks, knowing exactly how to make those green eyes disappear behind heavy lids before the hand in his hair yanks him up from the ground and smash him into the wall again, Sephiroth's tongue pushed inside his mouth and two of his fingers buried in his ass. Even though he has already been stretched properly just a few hours earlier, Genesis still can't hold back a small groan at the sudden intrusion, only partly discomfort, partly anticipation. Barely a second later he is already moaning, fucking himself on the long digits, shamelessly demanding more.

And more he gets, Sephiroth curving his fingers, repeatedly stroking that spot inside him that makes him throw his head back against the wall, nevermind the pain, makes his breath hitch and his fist collide with the cold hard surface in time with the sweetly torturous fingers working him towards orgasm, Sephiroth's lips touching his, showering him with teasing pecks but not allowing the redhead to deepen the kiss, not even when Genesis tries to chase after his mouth, all the smaller man getting is the infuriating taste of a satisfied smirk.

Like he could let that one pass, and the next moment he wraps his fingers around Sephiroth's cock and gives it a few nice, long strokes, spreads the precome already leaking generously from the tip, fists his other hand in the long moonlight tresses and uses the breathless gasp torn from that regal throat to get what he wants, tongues sliding against each other hot and wet and slick and just so addictively perfect. Until Sephiroth tenses, forces his stroking hand away, fingers leaving the tight heat of Genesis' ass to grab it instead, and the redhead moves immediately, pushes himself upwards and wraps his legs around his lover's waist, rakes his nails down that powerful chest as Sephiroth enters him in one smooth, forceful motion, white teeth connecting with the soft skin of Genesis' neck almost hard enough to draw blood, making him drive his nails deeper in response.

Sephiroth groans, adjusts his hold so he can thrust deeper into Genesis' willing body, that maddening heat gripping him so deliciously, the feel of that racing pulse under his teeth, the vice-grip of those gorgeous long legs around him, the way his lover pushes back against him and the palms brushing his nipples and collar bone with moves nothing short of desperate are all threatening to push him over the edge too fast, too soon as he fucks Genesis mercilessly against the wall for all he's worth. Perhaps his songbird won't have any skin left on his back by the time they are finished and most likely he will have some trouble sitting for the next few days, but that doesn't stop him from pounding into that lithe body until those seemingly delicate hands cease their wandering and stay gripping his shoulders as if holding on for dear life. He _wants_ it to hurt, wants his teeth to leave marks on that pale skin, wants the redhead to feel it in the morning when he leaves, if he could, he would make him feel it for all the four months they'll have to spend apart.

Then there it is, the tensing of those silky thighs, the quivering of muscles, the ragged breathing turning into a series of breathless gasps and he knows Genesis is close, oh god so close, just like he is, and it takes only a few more powerful thrusts to make Genesis cry out, coming hard and hot between them, clenching down around the cock inside him and pulling Sephiroth with him over the edge into extasy, the silver haired man lowering them to the floor still buried deep inside his lover just seconds before his legs could give out under him with the force of his orgasm.

"Mine," he breathes into auburn hair, face buried in Genesis' neck, the word getting lost in heavy pants and furiously running blood pounding in ears as he cradles the limp body against his broad chest.

--

Genesis sighs, stretches his limbs as much as the narrow space allows. Not that he is about to complain though, lying submerged in scalding hot water smelling of vanilla and lilies with a strong chest as his pillow is second closest to heaven it gets in his not quite humble opinion.

"Hey, don't you fall asleep on me," Sephiroth whispers, gentle laughter so evident in his voice, and Genesis murmurs something into wet skin in return, reaches up to free a silver lock from the carefully arranged updo of that endless silver hair he managed to finish only minutes ago, and Sephiroth lets him, knowing all too well how much Genesis loves to toy with his hair, smiles a little when the redhead coils it around his fingers and returns to resting them right above his lover's heart. He lets his own eyes drift closed too, only to open them again when he feels Genesis trailing the angry red lines there.

"Good thing they'll fade by tomorrow. I'd have a hard time explaining these," Sephiroth smirks and Genesis' smile is so smug it should be anything but charming.

"Can't say you were overly considerate either," he runs his fingers along the bite marks on his neck, tone of voice betraying not a tint of annoyance.

"At least _your_ uniform has a turtleneck," the silver general all but purrs, pulls Genesis into a slow, surprisingly gentle kiss, opens his legs wider so that his lover can settle between them more comfortably.

"You know," Genesis drawls lazily, eyes closed but the corner of his lips curving just enough for Sephiroth to notice, "he doesn't know yet, but Lazard is in for the worst four months of his life."

And Sephiroth just can't help it, he chuckles into the damp copper tresses sticking everywhere, tickling his neck, tightens his arms around his lover. Takes time getting used to Genesis' way of making confessions. But it's definitely worth all the time in the world.


End file.
